A través de los mundos
by Melozolam
Summary: AU. En un mundo donde la magia existe y el ser diferente te condena a vivir una vida de sufrimiento, Chika y You se enfrentarán con las adversidades y los problemas que conlleva no ser igual a los demás. ¿Será que ambas podrán hallar la felicidad en este mundo?


**Capítulo 1: Encuentro.**

-¿Quieres vivir conmigo?.

En ese momento Chika pensaba que lo había vivido todo en su corta vida, que nunca terminaría su sufrimiento incluso si salía de ese pueblo, que nunca vería un rayo de esperanza diciéndole que siga viviendo, pero allí estaba esa niña de pelo gris y ojos azules que acababa de conocer, preguntándole con una gran y sincera sonrisa si quería vivir con ella. Chika hasta ese entonces no se había sentido tan feliz en su vida.

* * *

 _La niña maldita._ Así es como conocían a cierta niña del pueblo y todo por una leyenda del lugar que había pasado de generación en generación: "Ojos del demonio" es como le llamaban. Básicamente si una persona nace con ojos de colores "anormales" se decía que esa persona estaba ligada con el demonio y las fuerzas oscuras y que además adquiría poderes que les permitían hacer cosas como transformarse en monstruos, levitar objetos, incluso matar solo con la mirada y muchas más cosas que la vasta imaginación de la gente pudiera inventar. Quizás esto también es debido a que el pueblo se encuentra cerca de un bosque donde se dice que viven criaturas mágicas, aunque nadie los haya visto para poder afirmar esto.

Por lo que se sabía de ella, vivía con su madre en una pequeña casa casi a las afueras del pueblo, no tenía amigos y nada se sabía de su padre. Pero lo que todos sabía era que la niña tenía los ojos rojos, ese color asociado con la sangre, el cual es origen de todas las cosas malas que vivió mientras estuvo allí. Desde muy pequeña nunca ha podido tener amigos por mucho tiempo ya que los padres de los niños al rato de enterarse de quien se hacían amigos sus hijos les prohibía acercarse a ella e incluso los niños empezaron a alejarse y a llamarla de muchas maneras poco agradables, diciendo que les pasaría algo malo estando cerca de ella. Este rumor creció con más fuerza ya que cada tanto se reportaba la desaparición de un niño del pueblo sin dejar rastro y aunque no lo dijeran a viva voz, siempre miraban a la niña de ojos rojos con mirada incriminatoria cada vez que recorría las calles del pueblo, como culpándola por lo que sucedía. Incluso sus recorridas fueron disminuyendo con el pasar de tiempo por este motivo. También dejó de asistir a la escuela porque ya no soportaba los constantes maltratos que recibía de sus compañeros incluso bajo la mirada de su maestra.

Su madre, la única persona del cual recibió el calor humano, sabía perfectamente cuando la tuvo lo que le deparaba el futuro al estar allí pero a pesar de todo la crió y la amó con todo lo que pudo. Aunque sabía todo lo que sufriría su hija y los comentarios que recibiría, le enseñó que a pesar de todo lo malo que viviera en algun momento llegaría un rayo de esperanza que la haría olvidar su sufrimiento. Chika, como llamó a su hija, pensaba que con tener a su madre podría aguantar todo lo que sufría, pero no previó que lo peor que le podría pasar iba a llegar muy pronto.

La primera vez no lo notó pero con el pasar del tiempo y a lo largo de dos meses notaba que su madre lucía más cansada de lo normal y llegó un momento donde ya no podía levantarse de la cama. Y para empeorar las cosas las desapariciones de los niños se había hecho mucho más frecuente en esa época así que Chika tuvo que aguantar mucho más las miradas de odio de las personas del pueblo,aparte de la tarea de atender a su madre enferma.

Fue una noche donde tuvo que pasar por uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida.

-Lo siento Chika.

Su madre le había hablado con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Lo siento por no poder defenderte, por hacer que sufrieras siendo tan pequeña.

Chika, quien desde que su madre ya no podía levantarse se quedaba hasta la noche con ella cuidándola, no dijo nada y se limitó a quedarse sentada al lado de la cama donde yacía su madre, con la mirada baja.

-Has madurado mucho, no parece que tienes 10 años –continuó.

Su hija no podía mirarla, más aún cuando empezó a escuchar los sollozos provenientes de la mujer enferma. Chika se había prometido a si misma que ya no lloraría enfrente de su madre, que ya no le haría sufrir más con el poco tiempo que le quedaba, aunque no lo quisiera ver, sabía que la enfermedad que tenía era algo muy grave.

-Ahora, quiero que hagas una última cosa por mí –se notaba que era un tremendo esfuerzo hablar para ella –.Quiero que antes del amanecer te vayas de esta casa y te alejes del pueblo... Y no vuelvas más.

Por primera vez Chika había dirigido su mirada a aquella mujer en toda la noche. Pensaba que no había escuchado bien o que su madre le habría jugado una muy mala broma pero al ver la cara seria y con lágrimas de su madre se dio cuenta que estaba hablando en serio.

-Pero-

-Chika, no importa lo que pase ahora, quiero que hagas lo que digo, por favor.

-¿Por qué me dices que me vaya? ¿Adónde iré mamá? –dijo Chika, aunque quiso mantener la promesa que se hizo, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

-Solo no hagas preguntas Chika, por ahora sé que serás capaz de cambiar tu vida tú misma, que encontrarás a alguien que sea capaz de amarte como yo lo he hecho y lo harás fuera de aquí.

La sonrisa que le dedicó su madre en ese instante nunca se le borraría de sus recuerdos, verla en sus últimos momentos con aquella sonrisa hizo que Chika cumpliera con que le había dicho con determinación. Así que sin decir nada más salió del cuarto de su madre caminando, casi en modo automático, hasta las afueras del pueblo y se adentró al bosque.

Sabía que allí era peligroso, más aún si era de noche, pero igualmente siguió alejándose más, en ese momento pensó que ya no le importaba lo que le pasara ahora así que se detuvo por un momento y se quedó sentada bajo un árbol en el camino, en ese entonces se dió cuenta de que estaba demasiado cansada ya que era muy tarde y todo lo que lo que había pasado en estos últimos días la estaba desgastando mucho.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero al despertar sintió una desagradable sensación. Levantándose se fijó en el cielo y se dió cuenta que estaba amaneciendo y aparte algo más llamó su atención. _Humo_. Y provenía del pueblo.

Algo le decía que no tenía que ir, que lo único que hallaría no iba a ser nada bueno pero quería ir solo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, de que se estaba equivocando en la posibilidad de que _eso_ ocurriera, aunque su instinto le dijera lo contrario. Nunca había corrido tanto como lo hizo aquella vez, sabía que aunque quisiera no podría volver más al lugar donde vivió, porque tenía que cumplir lo que le había prometido a su madre esa noche. Al acercarse más y más a la fuente del humo se dio cuenta de donde provenía, y lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue caer al piso de rodillas y llorar en silencio, porque en donde había estado su casa lo único pudo ver fue una gran fuente de luz, era fuego lo que estaba consumiendo su hogar.

Se acordó de su madre, quizás estaba aún adentro de la casa. Quería ir al pueblo a gritar por ayuda, pero al fijarse mejor alrededor de la casa vió que había un grupo de personas cerca de allí. Algunas llevaban antorchas o armas en sus manos pero todas tenían una capucha roja que cubría sus caras. Se quedó paralizada. No sabía porqué, pero presentía que encontrarse con ellos sería peligroso. Aunque nunca los había visto en su vida, supuso que tenían relación con lo que le había pasado a su casa y sabía que tenía que alejarse lo más rápido posible de allí. Se alejó lentamente para no llamar la atención y luego volvió a correr nuevamente en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba el pueblo.

* * *

-¿Alguien se atrevió a entrar aquí? Es mejor que me vaya a echar un ojo.

La niña cuyos ojos eran azules se dirigió rápidamente al lugar que le indicaron, un poco ansiosa por lo que podía llegar a encontrarse. -"¿Será que son cazadores?"- pensó por un momento y ese pensamiento le hizo estremecerse un poco. Sea lo sea que fuera a hallar se tendría que preparar para lo peor. Al llegar volando en una escoba cerca de donde estaba el intruso sintió una presencia acercarse y decidió quedarse sobre la rama de un gran árbol, agudizó la vista y los oídos fijándose abajo por el que fuera a pasar por ahí. Al mirar se sorprendió por lo que vió allí abajo: era una persona pequeña, tal vez un niño, cubriendo su cabeza con una tela y caminando tranquilamente por _esta_ sección del bosque. Estuvo un momento pensando en cómo hacer que el visitante se fuera del lugar y se le ocurrió que podría utilizar sus poderes para ello.

Esperó que el intruso se acercara un poco más a donde estaba esperando, luego se paró, hizo algunos movimientos con sus manos, se lanzó hacia abajo y su cuerpo sufrió una transformación: se había transformado en un _fantasma_ , su cuerpo se había tornado casi transparente y sus piernas desaparecieron y quedó solamente una cola de fantasma, como se ven en los cuentos de terror.

El intruso se percató del ruido que provino de arriba y al fijar la mirada hacia lo alto lo que pudo ver fue a ese ser aterrador que se le acercaba y hacía un ruido espeluznante, así que la reacción que tuvo fue caer hacia atrás sentada y taparse la cara con ambos brazos.

" _Jeje, esto fue pan comido_ " –se dijo a sí misma niña fantasma, con tono satisfactorio –" _Ahora es tiempo de-_ "

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un llanto proveniente del intruso. Fijándose mejor en él se dio cuenta que en realidad era una niña de más o menos su edad. No supo bien porqué pero se sintió apenada por lo que hizo y mirando mejor a la niña lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el color de su cabello, algo que nunca había visto. La niña de pelo naranja seguía llorando y limpiándose las lágrimas miró enfrente suyo y sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, ninguna podía quitar la vista de los ojos de la otra.

-Tienes los ojos como los míos –dijo la chica que estaba en el suelo.

La de pelo gris también se había quedado atrapada por la mirada de la intrusa. Nunca había visto alguien con los ojos de color rojo, así que se quedó un buen rato sin hablar hasta que recordó que estaba frente a alguien más por primera vez en mucho tiempo y que tenía que disculparse por lo que hizo.

-Perdón por lo que hice hace un rato, pero parece que no eres alguien malo –dijo con mucha pena –. Dime ¿qué haces sola por aquí? ¿No tienes que volver a tu casa?

-No tengo más casa-dijo la pelinaranja –. No tengo un lugar a donde volver -luego decir esto la niña empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-" _No puedes dejarla aquí You_ " –pensó la niña de pelo gris.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó.

-Eh… Chika… –dijo apenas con una voz audible.

-¡Pues yo me llamo You! Algo me dice que si te dejo aquí me arrepentiré después asi que estaba pensando… –cerró los ojos y llevó una de sus manos a su mentón y se quedó con una cara pensativa. Luego abrió los ojos y con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a Chika.

-¿Quieres vivir conmigo? –dijo.

You se quedó mirando a Chika esperando una respuesta, sabía que podía rechazarla, era raro aceptar una propuesta de alguien quien acabas de conocer en medio del bosque.

Chika paró de llorar por un momento y se quedó mirando a You por un rato, decidió pararse y con una sonrisa en la cara se acercó a You y le dijo -No te conozco y eres una niña rara, pero también tengo la sensación de que si no acepto tu oferta no sobreviviré sola aquí y tú también no pareces alguien malvado.

Tras decir eso Chika rió un poco y se lanzó contra You dándole un abrazo, ambas cayendo al suelo por la acción de Chika.

-Hey, ya deja de llorar –dijo You con tono preocupado, pero su preocupación duró poco porque sabía que Chika ya no estaba llorando de tristeza, sino de felicidad, ya que a pesar de las lágrimas ella esbozaba una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a You.

* * *

 _Notas:_ lol, por fin empecé esta historia, hace tiempo que ya quería publicarlo, ahora por fin se dió la ocasión c:

Esta historia da para varios capítulos, asi que si les gustó el primer capítulo háganme saberlo porque después vienen más cosas :B


End file.
